


Double Time (Fan Art)

by deadeyeboy



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Noir
Genre: Cap_Ironman Big Bang, Community: cap_ironman, Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeyeboy/pseuds/deadeyeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the art I did for Sineala's awesome fic, Double Time. Go read it! It was really fun to work on these pieces, and I also did a collaboration with Phoenixmetaphor (will link to later).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Time (Fan Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Double Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318681) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



"Steve is dimly aware of chatter and pounding footsteps behind him—Torch, Toro, and Bucky coming up the hill—but then Tony pulls him close, pulls him into an embrace. Steve's arms go around him, reciprocally, and he can't focus on anything except the feel of Tony's body pressed against his.

Tony's breath is warm against his ear as he leans in and his voice is dark, husky, the kind of voice he really shouldn't be using in public. 'Come on,' he whispers, low and coaxing. 'Don't be a stranger. I've missed you, Steve.'"

* * *

 

"Waking up next to Tony, though, that's a little less familiar. Steve tamps down on the strange, half-formed longing in the pit of his stomach, a feeling that tries to unfold. He doesn't want to think about liking Tony. They have so much between them now. But looking at him, he can almost pretend that none of it ever happened. Almost, because Tony's face is etched with graven lines of worry and sadness, and he never looked like that when they were young."

* * *

 

"Stark is on his knees, bent down, and his head is in Rogers' lap. Rogers' fingers are twisted into Stark's hair. Rogers' pants are undone, and Stark's lips are stretched around Rogers' hard cock. Stark's eyes are shut, and he's sucking Rogers off more enthusiastically than Steve could ever have imagined was possible, like he's trying to win some kind of award for fellatio...

Steve realizes he's standing here watching another version of himself having sex with Tony Stark, and he's _hard_ , and there is no way to explain this that does not make him into the lowest and most despicable of perverts. He needs to leave. He needs to leave right now."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm onebilliondelights on tumblr


End file.
